


HarryandNiall

by azalea_21



Series: HarryandNiall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Kid to adult fic, M/M, Short Fics, maybe some lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niall drags Harry to a cave.</p><p>  carved by Niall : Niall and Harry Styles</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

NiallandHarry Series

Part 1 [ First Meeting ]

Ignore Harry.

You can do that.

Just ignore them.

Okay?

Ignore.

Harry sucked in a breath and walked as fast as his little 8 year old legs can take him to the bench that was unoccupied.

Ducking his head so the other kids couldn’t see him.

He was just shy like that.  
He likes keeping to himself.

He let out a relieved breath when he got there and sat down on the wooden bench, book opened on his lap.

He was at chapter 10, the story already getting exciting as he flipped to another page. Just as he did so, the book was flung from his grasp and landed on the grass.

"Ah! Sorry there!"

Harry sat there, shocked at seeing his still perfect book now dirty with grass stains and pages crooked.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Harry looked up to see blue eyes.

The kid looked at him with a confused smile.

"Are you okay? I’m sorry about your book, I guess I kicked the ball too hard" The kid said, laughing.

The kid looking not too older than himself.

Harry loved his books and when his mom had split orange juice into one of them, he had gotten into a sulky fit but this kid with blue eyes and crooked teeth and a huge smile really made it hard for him to be mad.

"No, no it’s alright." Harry shrugged and got up to pick his book from the grass.

The kid didn’t leave but waited at the bench still. And when Harry sat down again, the kid sat next to him.

"I’m Niall. I’m 9 years old. How about you?" The blonde kid said with a huge smile.

Harry gave him a smile in return.

"I’m Harry. 8 years old" he said.

"You don’t sound Irish" Niall observed.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I moved from Cheshire"

"Oh. Where is that?"

"UK?"

"Oh that’s cool! You’re British then!"

Harry laughed at Niall’s excitement and nodded.

"I’m really sorry about your book, Harry" Niall apologised again.

"No problem." Harry shrugged.

It was a good book but talking to a boy close to his age was better. Especially talking to Niall.

"Hey, lets go!" Niall jumped up and held his hand out for Harry to take.

"Where?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"My dad has a restaurant here! I can get you free food!" Niall answered and without warning, took Harry’s hand in his and practically dragged him from the park to with a, "Greg! I’m going to dad’s!" over his shoulder.

Harry wondered who was Greg.

==

They got free food alright.

Cheese burgers, fries, ice cream sundaes and even opened a packet of chips after all of that.

They were seated at a small table by the window and Niall’s dad brought them the food while they talked and laughed and teased.

Niall was jumpy while he talked about how he loved to play football. He showed Harry his name at the back of the Jersey he was wearing and said Harry could get one too.

Harry was awful at football though, he told Niall that and Niall said he could teach Harry.

Harry talked about his books. How he liked fiction and interesting stuff that happens around the world. He also said how his sister lends him some of the CDs she had, real music and not like some of the music that was really boring.

Niall said his parents didn’t let him buy CDs because he wouldn’t listen to them anyways and Harry said Niall can come to his house to listen to his music sometime.

"Oh wait ,wait here!" Niall said and was on his feet in a second. He ran to his dad and Harry was left staring out the window.

Who knew having a friend was so much fun? Harry never actually had one, not back in Cheshire or here, which he’s only been for 2 months.

But Niall was friendly and loud and funny and silly and his smile was so big, it made Harry smile.

Why would Niall want to be friends with a boring person like him?

“I’m back!” Niall came back with a boy, looking a couple years older than him.

"You’re Harry? Hi, I’m Greg" the boy said, smiling.

"Greg’s my brother! Can you help us Greg? Here" Niall handed Greg a Polaroid camera and suddenly had a chair dragged beside Harry.

Harry was confused for a second but had his face in a smile when Niall put his arm around him as the camera went off.

The film came out the front and Greg shook it so the ink would appear.

"It looks great, guys! Another one then? So Niall can keep one too?" Greg asked and held the camera up.

They nodded and before the camera went off, Niall had his fingers tickling Harry’s side so Harry was laughing wen the camera went off.

Greg laughed, taking the film out and handing it to Niall.

"I like this one" Niall grinned.

Harry leaned closer to see his face laughing in the picture. Harry grinned too and looked up to grin at Niall. Niall grinned right back at his new friend.

And the camera went off again.


	2. It's Snowing Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall drags Harry to a cave.
> 
> carved by Niall : Niall and Harry Styles

NiallandHarry series

Part 2 [ It’s Snowing Outside ]

 

It was December, a week before Christmas and Ireland was snowing. Niall loved snow, the 15 year old really loved snow.

Harry on the other hand would rather stay in doors with a cup of hot cocoa, curled up by the fire with his latest book.

So when Niall burst into his house one afternoon all bundled up in a scarf and and jackets, Harry got a little terrified.

“C’mon Haz! I need to show you something!” Niall pleaded, dragging his best friend by the hand to get off the couch.

"No." Harry stood his ground.

Niall pouted, blue eyes watering up on purpose and making Harry avert his gaze.

"Harry… I promise it’ll only be for a while" Niall pleaded, voice small.

Harry shook his head, trying to concentrate on his book.

Niall huffed and instead of anyone who would sulk and stomp away, Niall cuddle up to his best friend. Putting his head on Harry’s shoulder and making his hair tickle Harry’s neck.

It took exactly 4 minutes for Harry to sigh and mutter a, “fine. Where?” and another 2 minutes for Niall to get Harry all wrapped up in jackets and a scarf to get him out of the snow with his boots on.

Harry called out that he was going out to his mom who was somewhere in the kitchen and Anne heard it but she just smiled to herself when she heard the door click shut.

==

“Niall. Where are we?” Harry asked. Niall had dragged Harry all the way to the park where they first met 8 years ago but instead of stopping there, the blonde boy had made him walk all the way into the trees that was behind the park.

Harry was getting scared.

Niall ignored Harry’s question and saw it up ahead already. They stumbled through some sticks and tree roots covered by the snow.

Harry just followed his best friend and they finally stopped. In front of a small of what looks like a cave.

"Is that a cave?"

"Yup! I found it yesterday! Just exploring and it’s already ours cause I marked it!" Niall said excitedly and let go of Harry’s hand - which he has been holding since they left the house - and showed the markings of their name outside of the cave.

Niall and Harry Styles.

Harry looked at it closer.

"Where’s your last name?" Harry asked.

Niall shrugged and just went in.

Harry following him.

==

They spend the majority of their time in there sitting as close to each other as possible.

They talked about how Niall was now learning to play guitar and was good at it.

They talked about Harry’s new friend, Louis and how Niall made him promise not to leave him if Louis and Harry got too close.

Harry replied with a shocked, “of course not!” Because how could Niall even think that and Niall just shrugged with his cheeks red. Harry hugged him.

Harry kissed Niall’s cheek because Niall suddenly stuttered that he saw Louis kiss someone and he was ashamed that he has never been kissed.

It was silence after that and it was awkward because Niall was shocked. He never would have thought that his best friend would do that.

He never would have thought that he would feel something when his best friend did that.

So Niall, being Niall brought out his digital camera that he got from his dad as an early Christmas present and said they should capture this moment because it was the day they sat in this cave together.

Niall thought differently.  
It was the day he had felt those soft lips against kiss skin for the first time. He then wondered if Harry wore lip balm to keep them soft.

Before they went out the cave, Harry took off Niall’s snapback and replaced it with his beanie.

Niall wished he could have captured that as he smiled up at Harry.


End file.
